Chaos Lives
by Ebon Dragon
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! More action in this chapter hopefuly. Deacon is kid-napped, but Kirsty just thinks she's gone missing But does Kam have any thing to do with the kid-napping?
1. Bad Results

Ok, this is it I've had it with One thing leads to another it was going nowhere! So instead I'm going to write about other more interesting things that happen to my characters before and mostly after the story, so if you don't get one part it was because it was in One thing leads to another but I'll explain it. MOST of the stories I write sound weird or strange but that's just the way I write, and I cant help it, its just so much more fun to write stories that are strange and weird! 

BTW – If any one wants their characters in the story, speak up! I'd be glad to have them in there, although I have so many characters of my own I might no be able to put all of them in, but its first come first serve or the ones that will fit in the best. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own:****

**Medafighters:**

Kirsty, Jordan, Josh, Luke, Simon, Bishop, Gelaria, Liam, Mike, Brett, Ian 

**Medabots:**

Deacon (Naoki), Archon (Baatezu), Fenix, Megaton, Shadowsword, Megaton, Sergeant-murder, Braxis, Titan, Orcar, Harbinger, Mobster, Leon, Ahrok, Aquilla, Bruke, Zenriha, Ocio, Kikuyto, Ebikio, 

**Dinrads:**

Alzar, Tyneen, Tenrai, Garbera, Sentine (MWUAH, I own the whole race!) 

**Miscellaneous Characters:**

Ze, Mr. Kegal, Mr, Jones, Tom, Glenn, Richard.

KEY:

Start of a chapter will be marked with: **- - - -- - - -**

Other places will be marked with: /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A different time (Or later on) will be marked with: **********

Flash backs will be marked with: =-=-=-=-=

Thoughts will be in italics and: 

Other key things will be mentioned later on as I think of them so watch this space! 

**- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -**

**Chaos lives**

**- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -**

            "WHAT?!?!" Luke and Kirsty shouted at the same time. They both took there individual test scores, both sheets said a 'B', they looked at each others then back at there own. 

"There must be some mistake!" Luke said, He looked up at their science teacher and he shook his head.

"No they're right…"

"So why are we getting moved down to set two then?" Kirsty asked 

"Yeah I know some people who got C's in the test! Why aren't they moving down?!" Luke asked 

"…It's not just to do with your test scores, its to do with your class work as well and your two hardly did any through out the year" There science teacher explained, "Don't worry, set two still does the same work as set one… in fact there are people in set two who got A's…"

"So why didn't they get moved up? And the other people moved down?" Kirsty asked 

"Because they're supposed to be mixed ability set's…" 

"…I don't get it…" Luke laughed. Kirsty sighed and started pushing Luke out of the science lab, leaving their teacher with a question mark over his head. 

**************************************************************************

"…This isn't fair… why does every thing have to happen to me?" Kirsty sighed; she screwed up her test score and threw it to the side of the path as she walked home with Luke. 

"It's not like it's the end of the world" 

"…Hummm… What's this? A 'B' in science and a set change to set two? Well Kirsty… what do you have to say to that?" A horribly familiar voice said from behind them. They both stopped and turned round, Standing there reading Kirsty's screwed up test scores was Josh with a big grin on his face. 

"Just one thing… GIVE THAT BACK!!" Kirsty shouted as she chased straight after Josh, he ran across the road and threw the test scores over a hedge.

"There… now you cant get them…" Josh laughed 

"…Who said I wanted them…" Kirsty said evilly "I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!!" She threw a punch but Josh dodged under it. Luke on the other hand just stood there watching from the other side of the road. 

"Okay… that's new…" 

"Hey Luke!" Ian shouted as he ran up to him followed by Liam and Simon "What's going on?" Luke pointed over the other side of the road, Every one looked over there only to see Kirsty and Josh fighting.

"…Shouldn't we do something?" Liam asked, Luke sighed and shook his head. 

****************************************************************************  

"Ok now that you two have stopped fighting… we can start!" Simon shouted as he raised his Medawatch to his mouth, "Ok who wants to take me on?" 

"I will…" Luke said 

"Fine with me!" Simon transported Shadowsword his modified Black CAT type, it looked like Peppercat, but was black, had other attacks besides electric, and was a boy type of Medabot. Luke transported Megaton; this Medabot was just one huge weapons platform, it had one missile launcher pod on the right arm, on the left it had twin heavy laser cannon, and on its right shoulder a small chain gun, Megaton was heavily armoured but paid the price of being slow for that; he was black with a red visor and red and yellow high lights. 

"…I'm sorry… But you're going to have to lose" Luke said. Kirsty, Josh, Liam, and Ian sat down on one of the parks benches ready to watch, but out of no where came a pink and white Medabot, it stood on the park bench next to Josh.

"…Hey, Ian… What's this Medabot doing?" Josh whispered to Ian, he shrugged. The Medabot was carrying a golden shield that was in the shape of a giant tusked animal of some kind, The Medabot had evil red eyes, a pair of white wings were attached to it's shoulders and its long whip like tail writhed and lashed about like it had a mind of its own. "Erm… Hi?" Josh said to it, It looked down at him with its penetrating eyes, then it looked back up at the robattle that was about to start. "Guess no then…" 

"What is with that Medabot?" Simon asked 

"I think its here to see you lose, Simon" Luke laughed. 

"What ever…" Simon sighed. He raised his arm again ready to give orders, but as soon as he did the pink and white Medabot jumped down off the bench and ran straight at Shadowsword, it bashed its shield straight in to Shadowsword's side.

**Shadowsword: **

**Head Part 83% damage**

"HEY! CANT YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO ROBATTLE HERE!" Simon shouted 

"Ro… Battle?" The pink and white Medabot said heartlessly. In an instant it got blown to smithereens by Megatons missile attack, it laid there on the ground in a smoking wreckage of parts.

"What are you doing?!" Simon shouted at Luke 

"Getting rid of it, what does it look like!?" 

"…God you're an idiot… I wanted to, KNOW WHY IT ATTACKED US!!!" 

"Kill first ask questions later…" Josh said 

"Exactly…" 

"Its no good if its dead though" Kirsty said "But it is a Medabot so you can just put the Medal in your Medawatch and question it then…" 

"Bingo…" Luke said. Simon groaned and sat the Medabot upright, and opened its back Medal hatch.

"What the?" 

"What? What's wrong?" Kirsty asked 

"The Medal… its… not a Medal…" Simon said. Kirsty walked over to him and looked at the Medal he was holding in his hand; it wasn't like any other Medal they'd seen before, it was silver, black and more advanced looking, but the strange thing was it had a cartoony looking ghost on it with two light purple gems as the eyes. 

"…What is it?" Ian asked 

"It's some kind of joke! Daniel get out from where ever your hiding!" Josh shouted, but he got no reply 

"Josh I really doubt it's a joke… The Medabot was deadly serious…" Kirsty said, she took the Medal from Simon and looked at it closer, "I'm gunna ask some one what this thing is…"  

****************************************************************************

"You know you really didn't have to follow me back home…" Kirsty sighed 

"But I want to find out what this thing is… and I think every one else does as well…" Liam said

"Well… I could have told you at school tomorrow…" 

"I couldn't wait that long!" Ian shouted.  They all crowded round Kirsty's computer in the study. Kirsty pulled up a program that was just like a phone, she dialled the numbers in, and waited a few seconds, a black screen came up with the words 'Connecting to Remote Computer' flashing on the screen.   

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Mean while, In Japan /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Metabee was getting his butt thrashed at any fighting game, as usual. And Ikki was surfing the Internet looking for something to do, he should have really been doing homework that his teacher gave him, but he had a week to hand it in so he would rush it at the last second, as usual…  

Incoming call… 

Ikki's computer beeped, a black screen appeared and the words 'Connecting to Remote Computer' started flashing on the screen, the screen went white for a second. "Long time so see" Ikki said 

_"What it's only been two weeks… how is that a long time?"_ Kirsty said over the video link, there was a loud crash from Kirsty's end, she sighed.

"Aren't you going to see what that was?" Ikki asked

"With Ian involved… I don't want to know what happened…"****

"…Ok, how are things over there then?" 

_"Fine, every things fine, but…_"

"But what?" 

_"Well earlier to day Simon and Luke were going to have a robattle, but a weird Medabot showed up and stood next to Josh, it didn't move, talk or even say any thing… then with out warning it attacked Shadowsword, Megaton blasted it, and we got the Medal… but… I've never seen anything like it!"_ Kirsty explained 

"What does it look like then?" 

_"Like this…"_ Kirsty pulled the Medal out of her pocket and held it up at the camera that was videoing her

"Holy cow!" Ikki shouted. 

Metabee stopped playing his game and turned round, "What's up Ikki?" 

"It's a Kilobot Medal! But how did it get over there!?" 

"What?! No way!" Metabee shouted as he got up, pushed Ikki out of the way and looked at the screen "Oh man! Those things are every where! Ikki! What are you laying around for get up, we have to do something before this gets out of hand!!" 

"Yeah sure Metabee…" Ikki sighed "If you haven't noticed it must already be out of hand if the Kilobots have reached England"  

_"So it's a big issue, but what's so important about this thing?"_ Kirsty asked 

"It's not just that one Medal! There's a whole line of new Medabots being brought out but they have no emotions! And are only programmed to win at any cost!" 

_"No emotions? That's horrible… who's doing this?!"_

"A rich boy called Cam… his Kilobots are every where, be extra careful now that you don't have a Medabot any more" 

_"Wouldn't it be better if we stopped the Kilobots from flooding the markets? That way they cant cause any harm, if they don't get sold"_ Luke suggested 

"Not a bad idea… but it'll be a bit hard to do that from over there…" Metabee said 

_"Sorry to bust your bubble but from what Ikki's been saying it seems there already flooding the markets…"_ Josh said

_"So what can we do?"_ Liam asked

"…Don't worry, I've got a plan…" Metabee said

So there it is the first chapter, I didn't catch the first episode of the new series so I got stuck on the explanation for a Kilobot and what its Medal is called (Presumably is just called a Medal) but tell me what you think.


	2. I thought I knew you well enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots or any of the characters but I do own:****

**Medafighters: **

Kirsty, Jordan, Josh, Luke, Simon, Bishop, Gelaria, Liam, Mike, Brett, Ian 

**Medabots: **

Deacon (Naoki), Archon (Baatezu), Fenix, Megaton, Shadowsword, Megaton, Sergeant-murder, Braxis, Titan, Orcar, Harbinger, Mobster, Leon, Ahrok, Aquilla, Bruke, Zenriha, Ocio, Kikuyto, Ebikio, 

**Dinrads:**

Alzar, Tyneen, Tenrai, Garbera, Sentine (MWUAH, I own the whole race!) 

**Miscellaneous Characters:**

Ze, Mr. Kegal, Mr, Jones, Tom, Glenn, Richard.

KEY:

Start of a chapter will be marked with: **- - - -- - - -**

Other places will be marked with: /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A different time (Or later on) will be marked with: **********

Flash backs will be marked with: =-=-=-=-=

Thoughts will be in italics and: 

Other key things will be mentioned later on as I think of them so watch this space! 

**- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -**

**Chaos lives, chapter 2**

**- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -**

About two days had passed since Ikki and Kirsty had talked, the plan was still going ahead but it needed to be thought out more.

"Metabee you plan is so stupid…" 

"I'd like to see you come up with one!" Metabee shouted as he walked down the road with his Medafighter.

"You never gave me the chance…" Ikki said

"Well go on then, what could we do?" 

"…Erm… you see…" 

"There, not as easy as you thought is it!?" Metabee laughed. Suddenly there was a loud shout from the other side of the wall they were walking next to, they both stopped to listen, nothing. "Wonder what that was?" 

"Probably some kids playin-" Another loud shout cut Ikki off, they both looked at each other. 

"Didn't sound like some kids playing to me!" They both followed the wall round as fast as they could until they found the disturbance, Laying on the ground was a wrecked Medabot, they type was undeterminable now that it was so badly damaged, its Medafighter stood a far distance away from the battle that had just ensued, he was almost in tears.

"Trimeradon! NO!" He screamed. Ikki and Metabee both looked up at the Medabot that was towering above the destroyed Medabot, it was pink and white, with a giant golden shield and insightful red eyes. There was no Medafighter to be seen. 

"Not another Kilobot!" Metabee shouted as he raised his laser cannon at it. 

"Metabee you know what to do" Ikki said. Metabee instantly started firing his laser cannon at the Kilobot but it raised its shield defecting all the shots, It then throwed it's shield up in to the air and ran straight at Metabee, as it did it lowered it's head and rammed straight in to his chest, one of its horns went through his left shoulder. 

**Metabee: **

**Left arm part 33% damage**

"Argh…" Metabee pushed the Kilobot way. It jumped back and grabbed it's shield out of the ground, and looked to the left. "…What's it doing?" 

"Just be careful… Try and shoot when its not guarding with its shield" Ikki said. The Kilobot continued to look to the left completely disregarding the robattle, suddenly it jumped up out of the way, two missiles hit the ground and exploded violently throwing chunks of the ground every where. "What was that?" Ikki and Metabee both looked over to a large gap in the wall. Standing there was Megaton, two of his missile pods were smoking, and his visor was glowing brightly. 

"Megaton?" Metabee asked, he turned back round to the Kilobot and seeing his chance Metabee lunged forwards and smashed his left fist into the Kilobots torso before firing his laser cannon at point blank into the Kilobots head. There was an explosion of metal and the Kilobot fell to the ground headless.

"Nice one Metabee" shouted Ikki as Metabee let out a sigh of relief. 

"Isn't that the same Kilobot that attacked us?" They both looked round to the sound of a familiar voice, standing there now was Megaton, Luke, Josh, Fenix, Ian, Liam, and Kirsty. 

"Finally you're here…" 

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Kirsty sighed. 

"Luke nice timing…" Metabee said. 

"Yeah!" Shouted Luke. No one had turned to see the headless Kilobot rise up slowly from the ground, it slowly raised its arm above Fenix's head no one heard the small click as the flip-sword the Kilobot was carrying on its right arm extended.

"Fenix Move!!!!" there was a flash of blue as the sword impacted on Fenix's shield.

**Fenix:**

**Shield at 50%**

A split second later a pair of plasma blades neatly severed the Kilobots legs from its torso, it staggered around before falling to the floor. Metabee walked over to the torso of the Kilobot and kicked it, it started thrashing around and took out his left leg.

**Metabee:**

**Left leg 100% damaged _Function Ceased _**

Metabee fell to the floor "Metabee!" Ikki shouted, he ran over to his Medabot and moved him away from the disabled Medabot. Megaton fired a pair of Missiles at it completely disposing of it and making a huge crater in the path.

"Wow… that's one big crater…" Simon said. 

"Yeah…" Ian agreed

"Erm… what about my leg?!" Metabee shouted. 

"Stop trying to get our attention, it's not working, you poor excuse for a Medabot…" Luke said 

"WHAT?!" Metabee screamed "YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A POOR EXCUSE FOR A MEDABOT PAL!"  

"Oh no, here he goes again…" Kirsty sighed "Why does this always happen every time those two get within a meter of each other?" 

"Guess it just one of those things…" Ikki said. He picked Metabee up "Come on, we should go now before another Kilobot shows up…" 

**************************************************************************** 

About and hour later, Metabee's leg was working again, and every one was sat in the park discussing the Kilobot that attacked them. Kirsty was holding the head of that Kilobot; she was trying to figure out why it still did work after being separated from the body, of course it didn't work any more. They had also brought the body with them, that was still functioning so the had to tie its arms together to stop it from harming any one. "Ikki, did you say that Kilobots have no emotions?" 

"Yeah that's right, why?" 

"Well if they don't have any emotions, then they don't know when to quit and…" Kirsty pulled the head of the Kilobot straight apart so there were two pieces, the bottom part that had the neck on it and the top bit, the inside was completely hollow except for two severed wires that connected in to a long lack box at the front of the head. Every one crowed round to see what it was "See that… it's the Medabots sensors, it doesn't have eyes as suc-"

"But then why did it have eyes?" Metabee asked, every one was confused, when they had all seen the Kilobot it had two squares with red rings in the squares for eyes

"If you let me finish!" Kirsty shouted "They're holographic, put on there so you think it has eyes"

"What's the point in that?" Josh asked

"Dunno…" Kirsty said "Maybe so that you cant blind it in a robattle? I don't know… but in any normal Medabot the tin pet would fill the head, but that's not always the case. The point is that the head of Medabots hold some of the most important systems, that's why when in a robattle if the head part stops functioning you lose, but with this type of Kilobot there is nothing in the head what so ever, it is all in the body… every single last system is in there, so if you blow its head off it'll just get back up again like this one did" 

"So who do you stop it then?" Ikki asked

"Probably by severing the torso in half…" Simon shrugged

"That is probably the only way…" Kirsty said 

"Wait how do you know so much on this Kilobot? You aren't working with Kam are you?" Metabee asked suspiciously. Kirsty sighed and looked away "YOU ARE?!?!" 

"How could you!?" Ikki shouted

"I didn't, my Dad and Mum did though… but this isn't any ones fault… you see what happened was Atoll Corp, got a D and O for a Medabot"

"D and O? What does that mean?" Ian asked

"Where someone sends the company designs for a Medabot, the company makes how ever many Medabots from that design and sells them to the person who orders them, but the order form didn't have a name on it so My Mum and Dad started production on them a week later they had been made and worked flawlessly, to flawlessly. I sat and watched every moment of them being made and tested, that is how I know" Kirsty explained "If I'd have known they'd be used for this I would have never let my parents sell them on" 

"Oh… well at least you had nothing to do with it then…" Liam said 

"No… but… I do actually know Kam, from when we were very little we both were very close friends and still are now…" 

"You have to be kidding me…" Metabee sighed 

"No, it's the truth…" Kirsty sighed "But this was before the Kilobots were ever invented, I cant just not be his friend because of it, we went through a lot together and when he moved over here we still kept in touch"

"Then how come we've never seen him before?" Luke asked

"Well for one thing he never went to the same school as us…"       

"Can't you talk some sense in to him then?" Ikki asked.

 Kirsty smiled and put the Kilobots head down on the ground "Why not, just show me where he lives…" 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"…Theses new Kilobots are proving to be better than ever…" Kam said as he reclined in his executive chair, and watched reading bars from his Kilobots jump up and down "…Thanks to Atoll Corp… even they don't know what I'm up to…" He laughed. Suddenly the door across the other side of the rood slid open, he sat up and looked over the computer screen, standing there was Kirsty with her hands behind her back. "Kirsty? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" 

"Your butler let me in, remember he always used to…" Kirsty smiled as she walked in to the room "I haven't seen you for agaes, what have you been doing in the past few years"? 

"Oh nothing much…" Kam smiled back "How is Deacon? Where is she?" 

Kirsty stopped smiling and looked out of the big window. "Deacons… gone…"

"…What happened?" Kam also stopped smiling, he got up from behind his desk and walked round to the front

"Well… you wont understand this but… she went missing right after a battle with some… erm… monsters to put it bluntly…" 

"How horrible… I could give you a replacement until you find her…" Kam walked up to Kirsty "It wouldn't be the same… but who would want to be with out a Medabot?" 

"… I… guess…" Kirsty looked down at the floor, she smiled "…No nothing could replace Deacon… thanks for the offer…"  

"…Ok, but what about testing a new Medabot for me?" 

"Why do you keep referring to them as Medabots? Are you trying to hid the Kilobots from me?" 

"…How do you know about the Kilobots?" 

Kirsty moved her left arm out from behind her back, she was holding the head of the pink and white Kilobot in her hand "That's how…" She gave the head to Kam, who after looking at it for a few second walked over to a table and placed it down there. He laughed slightly, and turned round while keeping one hand on the dishevelled Kilobot head. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kirsty asked 

"…Medabots are pieces of scrap metal that can win in the right hands, but in the wrong hands are useless… My Kilobots on the other hand, any one can win with them, because that's all they were designed for, there was never any room for emotions in winning…" 

"But people don't have Medabots weather they win or lose, they have them as friends" 

"…All that is going to change…" Kam smiled "Now if you'll excuse me… I have work to be doing…"   

****************************************************************************

"What happened then?" Metabee asked

"… I cant believe that he's changed so much…" 

"Are you going to answer me?!" Metabee shouted

"Quiet Metabee… what ever happened up there has up set her, can you see that?" Ikki said

"…He asked where Deacon was…" 

"And you talked about it?" Simon asked, Kirsty nodded "You know you shouldn't talk about it, it just gets you even more upset" 

"Kam is obviously not the person you knew any more" Metabee said


End file.
